for then for now and forever
by luv2write001
Summary: looking for beta.the past human edward ends up in the present. both present and past edward believe the other would be better for bella. They deal with their own dilemas while competing for bella's affection.T for now slight ooc
1. prologue

**I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IDEA THAT I WOULD NEED A BETA FOR. THE IDEA IS THAT PAST EDWARD SOMEHOW ENDS UP IN THE PRESENT. NOW BOTH EDWARDS ARE COMPETING FOR BELLA. IN THE BOOKS EDWARD ALWAYS WANTED BELLA TO BE SAFE WHILE SHE WAS HUMAN. SO WHILE HE STILL WANTS TO BE THE ONE TO WIN BELLA HE STARTS WONDERING IF THE OTHER EDWARD WOULD BE BETTER FOR HER. THE OTHER EDWARD'S DILEMA IS THAT AT FIRST HIS PRIORITY IS GOING HOME. IT THEN BECOMES KEEPING BELLA HAPPY SO HE WOULD RATHER STAY IN THE PRESENT. UNFORTUNETLY IT MIGHT NOT BE HIS DICISION. HE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT BELLA IF HE SUDDENLY GETS BACK TO HIS OWN TIME. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA FOR THIS STORY MESSAGE ME. ANY AND ALL CRITISIMS OR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME ESPECIALY BEFORE I GET STARTED.**

**If someone would like to beta for me please pm me. I'm still not completely sure how this site works so bare with me for now. i've decided to try writting this for now without a beta but i still need one. plz ignore any obvious spelling mistakes for now.**

**I just thought i'd make sure this is clear I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT besides copies of the books.**

Prologue

B pov

I was sitting in bed fuming. Edward could be so frustrating at times. He was so sure his presence was a danger to me, when the biggest danger to me would be his absence. I had just ranted at him for a full hour. I know that must seem excessive but he had been moping for so long. He reminded me of a time not too long ago when he'd been behaving similarly. I was afraid that history would repeat itself. I had shut my window when I'd stormed into my room, to make sure my anger was clear. Although he could easily enter my room he would not if he sensed it would be against my wishes. I sighed and opened it back up. I just couldn't stay mad for long. I knew it was futile to even attempt it. One look into those topaz eyes and I'd give in anyway. No sooner had I opened the door did someone appear behind me. The suddenness of his appearance surprised me. I fell backwards unto my bed and got tangled up in the pile of clothes I'd just brought up from the dryer. I gave my visitor an evil glare as i tried to untangle myself.

"I couldn't help but laugh," he defended himself as he detached me from the clothes. They were neatly folded and put away almost instantaneously. I wanted to continue glaring but i was defenceless. His crooked smile dazzled me. I could barely form a single coherent thought let alone remember why I'd been angry with him.

"this is exactly what i meant. if an inanimate pile of clothes can nearly incapacitate you how can i not fear for your safety." this reminded me exactly why I'd been upset.

"I am not as helpless as you like to think." I replied

"out of all the people I care about, your the one I need to fear for the most. It's not my fault if i over due it sometimes." he countered.

"so who should i blame if not you?" i asked

"yourself," he answered "for making me fall for you so completley"

"you aren't being fair" i whined

"and why is that?" he asked

"you can't be sweet when i'm angry with you." i pouted

"why not?" he asked clearly entertained

"because it's not fair." i declared

"have you ever considered going to law school?" he asked "whith such excellent debating skills you could convince a snail it stood a chance against an olympic runner."

"and with sarcasm as excellent as yours you could get yourself hurt." i replied

"so thats a no to law school."

"you're enfuriating, but i still love you," i sighed

"and i you" he replied, my favourite smile reapearing.

"you promise to stay with me." i asked

"i promise"

i knew that he wanted to be with me. i also knew if there were any way that i could be with him without putting myself in danger he would do anything to make it possible. I wanted it as well but for him more than for myself.

If only there were a way for edward to be human, i sighed. There was no use pining for what can never be. Though i was the last person to dismiss something for it's impossibility. My entire life was now one ridiculously far fetched impossibilty turned reality, and i've never been happier.


	2. ch1

CH 1

I woke up the next morning to a slight chill, thanks to the fact that the window had been left open. This was very strange. Usually Edward would have seen the weather through alice's mind. I got up and shut the window myself. I wondered where Edward was? I was about to call him when I noticed something taped to my computer screen.

Dear Isabella

Alice called me home for a family meeting. She sounded quite distressed but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I had not wanted to disturb you , you look so peaceful while you sleep. I' will be back shortly, I promise you. Alice will warn me when you are about to wake up and I will be there before you can miss me.

Love Edward

Before I'd had a chance to set the note down Edward took it from my hands. I was not happy that he'd left without waking me up so I decided to tease him. I pouted a little, anyone else wouldn't't have noticed.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked concerned

"Nothing…" I sighed

"Please don't keep things from me." he pleaded

"It's just that you weren't completely honest with me." I answered letting out an exaggerated sigh

"When have I been anything less than completely honest with you." he asked

"You said I wouldn't't have time to miss you, and I did." I explained, though my smile showed I was not upset.

"Then I deeply regret having upset and hope you can overlook my careless mistake." he apologized solemnly.

"I might in time…." I answered

"Well then I'll have to buy you innumerable gifts in the meant time." he explained. I knew he meant it by the gleam in his eyes.

"I'm over it." I assured him

"I thought you might be." he replied

"So what was wrong." I asked, having just remembered something was wrong.

"It's nothing serious," he assured me "Alice is just having a hard time accepting that her vision was flawed."

"what did she see?" I asked

"She saw me, well blush." he explained

"But that's not possible." I muttered

"exactly"

"Her visions have been wrong before, why is this one so distressing/" I asked

"She says this vision was extremely clear, she also says she's been having other similar visions." he replied with an edge to his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I want so desperately to believe these visions are possible. I want so very badly for you to be with a human version of myself."

"I know you do. All I want is for us to be together, regardless." I explained

"Let's just forget the vision" Edward suggested

"I think that's the best suggestion you made all day. We can go to our meadow afterwards."

"I'd love to." he replied

Edward and I spent the day relaxing in our meadow. Just before we were about to return Edward stepped in front of me in one fluid motion. He whispered to me to remain silent and searched our surroundings.

"There's someone just beyond those trees watching us. I would have heard them approaching but I was distracted," he explained

"Do you know who it is." I asked

"By the amount of sound he's making I can tell it's a human. It may be someone hunting."

When the person had not moved Edward decided to let him know he'd been caught. Knowing no lone human would be any match he called him out. The human came out from behind the bushes and walked towards us. He couldn't be any older than I was. As he approached Edward stiffened. I couldn't understand his reaction not having a clear look at him. When he came nearer I understood Edward's reaction completely. Standing a few feet away was an exact mirror image of Edward. The bewildered look in his eyes only made his emerald eyes all the more beautiful.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on prologue**

**AN**

**Just so everyone knows this is the summer after Bella graduates. Edward has promised to change her but there's not time limit yet. They are still working out the details. Breaking dawn is not a part of the story but everything before it has happened. I haven't decided whether Jacob will show up or not but I promise this will be EB (you'll have to keep reading to figure out which E)**

**From now on all EM are the past Edwards (Edward mason)**

**All EC are the present Edward's POV's**

**Just so you all know all chapters during the week will be short but there should be at least 1 long one on weekends.**

EC POV

I stared at this human who looked disturbingly like myself. Not as I look now but as I might have looked about a century ago. His clothes were ridiculous and would have fit better then as well. I stared at this strange human waiting for him to speak. Surely the striking similarity was only a coincidence. Though he could be some distant relation.

When he did not speak I started to become concerned. Could this human be a mute. I attempted to read his mind but found only the static like sound broken TV's make, This confused me more so. There was only one exception to my power. Could this be something other than a human? How can I not hear his thoughts. I became irritated and refused to wait for this human to speak.

"Who are you." I growled

"Edward Anthony Mason," he replied. "where am I?"

"Do not lie to me boy." I warned

"There is no need to be rude." he said while simultaneously taking a few steps away from me. 

Bella stepped around me and held her hand out for this stranger. I seethed knowing he'd disturbed our time together. She pretended not to notice and spoke cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Isabella swan but you can call me Bella. What are you doing here?" she asked

"To be honest I don't know. I had been on a walk in this very meadow. It's remarkable how the storm cleared up instantaneously. Then I could see the both of you. It was as though you'd come from no where." he explained

"I find your story very unlikely." I answered

Bella turned towards me "Can't we just give him the benefit of the doubt?" she asked

I nodded, 

"If you could lead me back to the main road I promise to leave you be. The forest suddenly seems unfamiliar." he requested

"Of course." Bella agreed 

"I hope you don't mind my asking but are the two of you together?" he asked while shifting uncomfortable.

"yes we are." I affirmed while taking a possessive stance. To my surprise he did not shrink away from my glare.

"Tell us about yourself." Bella asked of him " Are you seeing anyone at the moment"

"No, I hope only to be a great asset to the allies and to join the war soon." he answered her with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Bella looked back at him with a curious expression.

"I want to be of use in France, I can picture myself in my uniform climbing out of the trenches." he described

"What year do you think this is?" I asked slightly amused

"Why 1918 of course. What kind of question is that?" he laughed

"Edward…." Bella began unsure. I turned toward her causing her to blush. "I kind of meant the other Edward." she whispered so quietly he could not have understood. I still felt an immense wave of jealousy.

"Well…it's not 1918." she began again. "It's august 5th 2006."

He began laughing uncontrollable. I took an incredibly large amount of control for me to refrain from hurting him. How dare he respond so rudely, Bella was completely right.

He stopped laughing and put his hand on Bella's forehead. I pulled Bella away before his filthy hands could leave any trace of himself. 

"What's wrong with you," he reprimanded "she must have been out in the sun too long or she may not be feeling well. Why would you ever put such a delicate young woman in harms way…"

I gave him one of my coldest stares which elicited an unconscious shudder. 

"You're absolutely right." I agreed coldly " I'll take Bella home, good luck finding your way."

I grabbed Bella's hand and began leading her away. She then tugged her hand so I let it go.

" You can't really mean to leave him out there." she asked

" That's exactly what I mean to do."

"But he's obviously in some sort of trouble." she argued.

"No, he's obviously playing some sort of joke." I countered

She stood still, I knew her well enough to know she would not budge. She was incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

I called out to the stranger to follow behind us. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to everyone. 


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer on prologue

B POV

As we entered the Cullens house 6 pairs of gorgeous eyes stared openly. It seems that Alice had seen this coming. I muttered frustrated that she hadn't thought of warning us. Knowing Alice she had some sort of plan. I glared at her hoping she'd catch on. What threw me off was the puzzled look on her face. She seemed as clueless as Edward and I. I just realized this was going to be one complicated discussion. I walked towards the Cullens dining table motioning for the rest to follow. I was about to sit down when Edward pulled my seat out for me. It was nice that no matter how strange things got one thing in my life remained constant. I smiled warmly at him before sitting down. The rest of the Cullens sat down as well but Edward Mason was still standing at the front of the room.

"Edward, there's no need to be afraid. We're probably all as confused as you are." I assured him.

"I'm not afraid." he muttered almost intelligibly yet I had no doubt that if I had heard him the rest of the room had. This was confirmed by Emmet laughing uncontrollably at the other end of the table. To anyone else his teeth bared must have looked menacing. I knew Edward Mason was no exception when he shuddered.

"Either way, I think you had better be seated.." Jasper explained "This may take some time."

The waves of calm Jasper was letting go must have worked because he sat.

"Now Alice why didn't you warn us?" Esme asked in a soothing tone.

"I… I didn't see this until Bella decided that she couldn't leave him behind. He must have not made a conscious decision to go to the meadow today."

"I'd been planning on going for a walk for days, but I don't see how you would have known that." he stated puzzled.

Rosalie was furious, she glared at Edward and warned "If you bring one more thing into this house that doesn't belong I will personally escort YOU out. "

"Says that vampire." Edward laughed

"You know exactly what I mean!" she replied menacingly

"No I don't" Edward retorted

Rosalie stormed out ranting "You can all deal with this yourself."

I couldn't understand why she would be so upset. Of course strange events can but unsettling but this household was no stranger to the unordinary. I could not be more sure that this was Edward. This was Edward Anthony Mason before he became a Cullen. The only reaction more strange than Rosalie's would have to be Edwards. He once told me that it's difficult to remember much from before the change. I thought Edward would be exited to be able to learn more about his past from himself. So far Edward had done nothing but glare at his past self. I couldn't help but sympathize with Edward Mason. He was here in a strange place and only knew myself and a family of vampires. I wondered how long they would keep the secret from Edward Mason or if they would tell him soon. I really would like the chance to talk to another human about this. I smiled at Edward Mason and tried to make sure he felt welcome. I couldn't allow him to think he was unwanted. Edward would come around but until then someone has to look out for this past Edward Mason. To be honest I was enjoying being able to look out for Edward for once.

Edward Mason looked completely out of his depth here in the Cullen's dinning room. I looked pointedly towards Edward " We have to tell him."

"He does not need to know." Edward replied

"But this is about his future, if anyone deserves to be told it's him." I reasoned

"It may have negative repercussions for the present." Edward replied

"We need to be completely honest if we're going to help him get back. His remaining in the present will probably have stronger repercussions." I countered.

Carlisle turned towards Edward. "He may not even remember what happens now. Even if he were to remember you know what's about to happen. This may be good for you."

"I still don't think we should tell him." Edward replied

"I thought I was the stubborn one." I grumbled

"You are love, I'm the logical one." Edward laughed.

"You are being completely illogical right now. The priority should be getting him back." I muttered

"Do you really want me to tell him?" Edward asked

"Yes I do."

"Ok, but you can explain it." Edward turned towards the new guest. Edward Mason looked very confused only having heard what I had said. I smiled sweetly and began explaining one of the Cullen's most guarded secrets. Edward Mason looked startled at first, then doubtful finally he became frantic.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I already explained they're vegetarians." I reiterated

He directed a livid look towards Edward "You should have listened to me when I told you she wasn't feeling well. How long did you leave her out in the sun?" He seethed

"Everything she just told you is true. Do not test my patience." Edward warned

"Why would you encourage her, she needs bed rest not you goading her!" Edward Mason shouted.

Edward reached out and gently pounded the table's surface. The table fell apart into numerous pieces. "Now do you begin to understand?" Edward asked

"These cheap theatrics aren't amusing." Edward Mason replied.

"Maybe if I broke a couple of your bones you'd begin to understand?" Edward stated in what seemed like a neutral tone. Only the fact he was pinching the bridge of his nose hinted at the amount of anger he was holding in.

"Will you two just sit down." Bella cut in "Look I'm not feeling unwell, the Cullens really are vampires, and so are you."

Edward Mason stared at me open mouthed while Edward burst out into laughter.

"What…is…so...funny?" I asked

"You… It's just that you trying to intimidate others. It's just a very humorous thing to see." Edward Mason explained

"Exactly, it's like a puppy who thinks he's an attack dog." Edward continued

"Are you two comparing me to a dog." I asked

"No… a puppy. I mean … I didn't mean anything." Edward Mason stammered

" I only meant you are adorably when you're upset." Edward replied

" You two are exactly alike." I sighed realizing how right I was.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you have to understand how difficult it would be for me to believe everything you've told me." Edward explained

"I understand completely. Just as you must understand how unlikely it is for Edward to know everything about you." I replied

"He can't." Edward Mason reasoned

"Your Edward Anthony Mason, son of Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Mason. You were born June 20th 1901. You are an only child and loved dearly. You plan to go into the army, afterwards you're expected to follow in your father's footsteps. Deep down, what you've never told anyone is that you'd like to study medicine. Need I go on?" Edward finished

"This…it just can't be happening." Edward Mason stuttered

"Whether you want to accept it or not it is." Jasper answered while passing the days paper.

When Edward Mason saw the date he stared unintelligibly. "For now I'll assume what you're telling me is true. How do I get home?" Edward Mason asked his voice uneven

I reached out for his hand and replied as sympathetically as I could.

"We don't know but I promise we will help you." I vowed

This at the very least brought a smile to his face. The features still stunning but not as statuesque and inhuman as the Cullens. I noticed his cheeks flush slightly which made my smile more genuine. I had never hoped to see Edward actually flush. No matter how much this must hurt Edward Mason I couldn't help but be grateful for an opportunity I'd never dreamed could be possible. I was getting to know an entirely different part of Edward, a human part.


	5. Chapter 4

Discaimer on prologue

E-M POV

I woke up disgruntled unsure of my surroundings. It took me a minute to remember  
everything that had happened the day before. It took me another moment to realize it had not been a nightmare. The eerily perfect people I'd met weren't't actually people. I shuddered at the thought. How did I ever agree to stay with these creatures. I remembered then, Bella had insisted on it. I only knew her for a short period of time but found myself infatuated. If only such a girl had been in my time. With a sigh I shook all similar thoughts out of my head. No, Bella was with that garish monster. I don't think I could ever quite understand her feelings for him. He was not even human. How did she not recoil from his touch. How did his mere presence NOT cause goose bumps to mar her beautiful skin. It was not as easy to control my thoughts as I had hoped. I found myself grateful once more that Edward Cullen could not read my thoughts. I shuddered as I remembered my fate. NO, I refuse to let such a thing happen. Surely this warning will allow me to avoid it in some way. This was something for another time. I got out of bed and headed down to their pristine kitchen. I was not surprised seeing as it was unused. I looked at the food, much of it unfamiliar. I sighed, then stopped myself. I did not want this to become a habit. I wondered what Bella was doing right now. If she was awake? Suddenly I heard footsteps come up behind me and I a gentle cough.

"excuse me…" Bella began

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward, I just thought you might enjoy some company for breakfast. You can't have seen most of this food before." she offered

"Thank you, and you are correct. What would you like?" I asked

"Hmm… I think I'd like cereal." she replied

"If you could just direct me to the ingredients I'd be happy to prepare some." I offered

"you don't really prepare cereal. Have a seat and I'll show you what I mean." Bella laughed as she brought a box down from the cupboard and set the table.

When she was finished she set a bowl full of what I presume she had referred to in front of me. I stared at it uncomfortable with the thought of eating it. She must have noticed my look because she was struggling to hold back laughter.

"You can laugh, Bella. I would not be offended."

"It's just that you remind me of Edward, he had the same expression when he first watched me eat cereal. Just try it, I'm sure it would taste better for you then it would to him at least."

We both began laughing as we realized how true her statement was. I was really enjoying spending time with Bella. Unfortunately we were rudely interrupted. Rosalie sauntered in wearing the most unsuitable garment , I would not presume to call it an outfit. She swayed her hips in a most inappropriate way . Besides her questionable attire she only wore a sly smile on her face.

"Hello Edward, Bella, I see you two are enjoying yourselves." she purred

"Yes we are Rosalie." Bella answered

I merely grunted in response. She had been openly hostile from the moment I'd stepped into this house. I was not moved to treat her amiably in the least.

"I hope you aren't't… intimidated." she nearly whispered to me.

"No." I answered curtly.

She began to grow frustrated. She sashayed out of the room with a murderous glint in her eyes. Somehow I doubted it would be safe for me to remain in this household.

"Bella… could I ask you a favour. You may feel free to turn me down." I attempted to pout.

"Sure, it must be difficult for you to adjust here. I'd like to do as much as I can to help until you return." she assented

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you. I would sleep on the couch, I would not bother you for meals and I promise not to be a nuisance."

She giggled uncontrollably

I was crestfallen as I quickly retracted my preposterous request

"I completely understand, you don't need to say a word Bella…"

"NO!" Bella shouted in between giggles. "It's just that you made yourself sound like a puppy instead of a person."

"Does that mean…" I could not even finish my sentence

"I'll have to think of something to say to Charlie but I would not mind at all." she smiled

Edward Cullen walked in with a look I feared more than the one Rosalie had previously worn.

"What do you mean, you intend to reside with Bella." he let out a possessive growl.

"I have none but the most honourable of intentions." I declared.

"Let me make one thing clear, boy." he snarled. "You have no intentions towards Bella."

"If I don't have any intentions towards Bella than neither can you."

He nearly leaped at me when I held my hands up and finished "We are the same person."

"You are my past, I am Bella's future!" he snapped.

"For the moment I am in the present. So I have every right to spend time with Bella. If she is to become such an important part of my life I would like to become acquainted with her," I reasoned

"I'd like for you to get acquainted with the other end of my fist." he barked

"now, now… boys calm down." Esme chided as she stepped into the room.

"I do not like this boy." Edward Cullen growled menacingly

"We all know how much you dislike yourself. This only proves it." Emmet laughed

"I do not…" Edward scowled. After a few moments Edward stalked out of the room.

"I had better go after him." Bella offered as she followed in pursuit.

"Don't bother he's already to far gone for you to catch up. He also refuses to pay attention to the rest of our thoughts.

"What did you think about him." Esme scolded

"It wasn't me!" Alice contested

Everyone turned towards Emmet in one single glance

Emmet held his hands up "Guilty as charged." he stated monotonously

"Emmet you are going to find your brother and apologize," Carlisle ordered as he entered the room.

"But…" Emmet countered

"Now." though he had spoken one word without infliction Emmet raced out of the house.

Maybe remaining in this household would not be as much of a trial as I had thought. Esme had been nothing but kind from the moment I'd stepped into her home. Carlisle had been kind in his own way but not as overtly as his wife. Thought he had been fascinated by the current state of events. I'd spent much of the evening last night speaking with him. Alice had been nice but a little more extroverted and excited than I'm used to. Emmet had been humourlessly strange. His childish antics never ceased to entertain. Jasper was very reserved and seem as though he was judging me. I was beginning to think he disliked me.

The two people I was most sure despised me were Edward Cullen and Rosalie. Edward had no problems with expressing his dislike while Rosalie expressed it peculiarly.

The next chapter is from Edward Cullens POC while he talks to Emmet and maybe some more Bella POV. Not to blackmail you or anything but reviews might influence me. BTW EM POV is Emmet and E-M is Edward Mason just so we're clear.


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer on prologue and please review ppl. im not to sure wer this is going right now so anyfeedbak will help me figure it out. the clearer the picture in my head the sooner the reviews? make sense 2 u (i hope so cuz i cant even seem to follow it) now assuming u understand wat im trying 2 say i'll ask u guys again to review

E.C pov

I rushed out of the house, nearly taking the door down. I loathed that human. He hadno right to

be seated in my home, speaking to my loved ones. How does he sit there so complacently. How

dare he assume he can stay with Bella. She obviously only intended to be nice. It's part of Bella's disposition.

She could no more turn him down then she could deny a puppy. That reminded me of his attempts to guilt her

into conceding. The next time that puppy dog pout found it's way onto his face I'd rearrange it personally. I

noticed I was headed towards our meadow and stopped abruptly. Till now the meadow was a place full of

fond memories. I could not taint it by heading there in my current mood. I turned back and considered

returning home. I realized I couldn't return there in this mood either. That would only upset bella. So I sat right

where I was. I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself down. I hadn't

even come close when I heard cautious footsteps coming towards me. If he values his life that human would

not approach me. I inhaled the air around me and recognized the scent as Emmet's.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked

"Why do you think?"

"I think your jealous." he answered pointedly and sat down across from me.

"This isn't the time." I warned

"Then when is, after he's moved in permanently and everyone starts freaking out. I can just imagine all the

crazy rumours about the doctors mad cloning experiments. Then they'll assume we were genetically altered or

something else." he said

"That isn't nearly as crazy as vampires and time travel." I replied

"Do you really want a bunch of nosy humans getting into our business,"

"The only human I want a chance to _deal with _is the one sitting at our kitchen table."

"Back to the jealousy, Only you would be jealous of yourself. It's actually pretty funny." he laughed

"Emmet, I suggest you leave. Immediately"

"Aww… but I'll miss you be all mopey" he whined

I glared hoping he'd get the message

"Look I'm not going anywhere until we talk about how to send him back" Emmet explained

"If I knew how to get rid of him I wouldn't be here right now."

"Well there's one way."

"Which would mean I wouldn't be here either, try again Emmet."

"Well you could always drive him somewhere, kick him out of the car and leave." he suggested

"What if he fell off a cliff or met up with someone muggers or something. He's still me? I sighed

"Which means he's not Bella. How much danger could he really get into?" Emmet shrugged

"I'd much rather get him back to his own time." I explained

"So lets send him back the way he came." Emmet cried as he jumped up/

"One problem."

"jerk."

"like I was saying we don't know how he got here."

"And sitting around here is going to help us figure that out?" Emmet asked

"No"

"Then can we go, your really not that much fun." Emmet pouted

"Fine." I sighed. Talking to Emmet was the most exhausting way to spend my time. We headed back to the

house to find no sign of Bella or _that human.__"_

We split up and went into the woods to find them. I followed Bella's scent and noticed it was mingled with that

of Edward Mason's. I found here facing him, while he gazed into her eyes. Her hand was in his and she was

speaking. I stood silent, my breath caught and I listend for her next words. I didn't have to wait long _"I won't _

_let anything happen to you…" _those words pierced through me as no weapon ever could. I realized then why I

hated him as I had. He was everything I was and more. He had all the qualities Bella had fallen for but on top

of that he was human. I turned and ran off before I heard anything else that could hurt me worse then those

she'd already spoken.

* * *

B POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously

"Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing." he answered confidently.

"But… wouldn't Edward get mad."

"probably." he shrugged

"Then lets just go back." I suggested

"Look we're just going back to the meadow to figure out how I got here." he reassured me.

"I know but it's always been our special place." I countered

"but I've been there before." he replied

"and Edward nearly…" I stopped

"nearly what…?" he urged me to continue

"well lets say it's good that your fine."

"I'm not afraid of him." he declared

"You do know he could kill you by accident. Actually making him angry with you is not a good idea." I tried to explain

"If you don't believe I'm not afraid of him I'll challenge him right now."

"Are you crazy, don't even think that!" she exclaimed

"You know what, I should do that." he turned away from me. I couldn't allow anything to happen to him. If

Edward Mason didn't make it back in time I might not ever meet Edward Cullen. I reached out for his hand and

gripped it tightly, forcing him to look me in the eyes. I lowered my voice in an attempt to reason with him. "You

can't fight Edward, I won't let anything happen to you…" his eyes began to sparkle so that for a moment i

thought he might be confusing the edwards. he leaned down slowly until there was less than an inch of space

between us. his eyes fell closed and my heart sped up. what....

**AN- so this is me stirring up a bit of drama, remember i promise this story will always be and EB but which E youl just have to wait and see. sorry it's taken me some time to post this chapter and that its not as long as i'd have liked. i promise 2 do better next time but it wud really help if i got some more reviews . even if they only say stop being lazy and post**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer on prologue

_his eyes began to sparkle so that for a moment I thought he might be confusing the Edwards. he leaned down slowly until there was less than an inch of space __between us. his eyes fell closed and my heart sped up. what...._

B POV

For a moment I confused the two of them in my mind and leaned in. The warmth coming off of him startled me back into reality. Edward or at least our Edward wouldn't have had any warmth coming off of him. I should have felt his ice cold breath near, giving me the sensation of chewing exel only magnified exponentially. I pushed against him once again startled that my efforts weren't in vain. I stumbled back unsure of what to do next. This was Edward yet undeniable not. In that instant I was confused, I look up into Edward Mason's eyes. I recognized the same confusion staring back at me as if I'd been staring into a mirror. That look of confusion quickly became one of anguish which brought that same feeling into my eyes and into my heart. Even if this wasn't the same Edward I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I tried to step closer hoping to reconcile, I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to give what comfort I could. Almost instantaneously he effectively shrugged of my hands in a gesture of hostility. I backed up startled once more. I didn't know how to behave with this strange version of someone I cared for so deeply. Someone I knew as I knew myself yet was a stranger to me. I attempted to stammer out some sort of apology

"I..I…I'm sorry, I didn't want.. Didn't mean to…I'm just sorry." I muttered defeated

"I must admit, I'm sorry as well. Sorry I ever found my way into that meadow. Sorry I ever met you. I see why I could not be with you. We're too different. I'm full of human emotions, I feel. You're cold as a human could be. You two belong with each other." With that he walked away and left me with only my tears. Some time later I was able to compose myself I returned to the Cullen's home. When I finally returned the house was empty, I searched for Edward knowing I how crucial it was in that moment. Before I happened upon him I knew where he was. The melancholy melody which surrounded me and wrenched tears I did not know I still had left no doubt. When I found him he was seated at his piano playing a tune I'd yet to hear. Somehow I knew this wasn't the first time his fingers had graced those exact keys. The melody in itself told a story of old sorrows which had been buried deep and were recently reopened. The grief was raw but even though it was much older than I, I knew I could relate. There was one moment when I had felt this unhappy, so unloved. I didn't ever want to repeat that and refused to go another moment without clearing the air. I tapped his icy cold shoulders , the effort was more to express the fact that I would not be ignored. There was no doubt in my mind he knew I was here before I'd entered the house let alone this room. He looked up at me the pain in his eyes undisguised, I'd seen this look once before today. The magnitude I now saw dwarfed the previous display.

"It wasn't…I mean I'm not." I sighed

He looked at me his gaze unwavering. "Don't placate me as if I were a child. Can you at the least give me honesty. I don't want the last thing I remember is you deceiving me, even if it's only to spare me."

"Nothings changed." I tried to explain it but feared I wasn't doing a very well

"Isabella, can you look me in the eyes and tell me that?" he asked

I stared him straight in the eyes and started again. "The most important thing is how we feel. Right now I feel conflicted, cold-hearted-unsure but one this that hasn't changed is how I feel about you."

"Truly." he asked a ghost of that crooked smile , so dear to me, appears faintly across his features.

"Truly." I answer putting me hand in his.

"Isabella i understand your feeling conflicted and unsure but how could you call yourself cold hearted?" he asked tentatively

"I hurt him, and he's you. It was incredibly hard to see pain depicted so clearly on those features knowing i caused it." i answered

"You are the most warm-hearted, human being i've ever met. Don't ever doubt how amazing you are."he replied

i smiled affectionetly wondering what i'd ever done to deserve him.

"What about…" he is clearly unsure of how to refer to the stranger

"The other Edward?" I ask

He nods his head, any other moment I would have teased him about his lack of words. He was generally so eloquent it always surprised me when words failed him.

"I'll admit he's similarity to you threw me off for a tenth of a moment but nothing happened. Nothing could ever happen, he's not you." I finished

My favourite crooked smile came across his face and shone as brightly as I'd ever seen.

"You don't need sunlight to shine." I whispered

"I only need you." he finished

I took my seat beside him and listened as he played my lullaby. Not one of the other Cullens appeared to be in the house. I wondered if they had left to give us a moment to work things out. I would've been completely content if it weren't for the fact that I'd left Edward Mason out in the woods. Had he gotten lost, would I be able to find him. Would he want to be found, especially by me. I regretted having hurt him. He may not be the Edward sitting by my side this very moment but he was Edward none the less. I could not be completely happy when he was so anguished. Edward sensed how I felt and put me at ease. "He's with Esme and Carlisle right now. When I came home after running into the two of you they felt they should speak with him." Edward explained.

"Thank you." I looked up at Edward as my lullaby came to an end. "It means a lot to me for you to understand. They way I feel about you is unwavering but to have essentially another you. It makes it difficult. I know you're the one who was with me through everything we faced. As each day passes I see how similar yet completely different the both of you are. In the end your still the same person. Think of it as if I had a clone who showed up on your doorstep tomorrow. Without any of our shared memories but was me just as I am. Would you still want both versions of me to be happy." I sighed "no that's not it. Lets say I divided into to versions of me right now. One with all the memorys up to my arrival here at forks and one with all the subsequent memories. Neither one is any less me but we're distinctly different. How would you feel then."

"Bella don't start asking me hypothetical questions like that, it's very tenuous and I can't imagine what I'd do." he explained

"Aha!" I cried triumphantly "so you agree it's a very confusing situation"

"At this point I try not to be surprised by strange and unexpected events." he replied

"Yes but I haven't had as much practice." I contended

"Bella, what exactly are you asking of me?" he enquired hesitantly

"I'm only asking you to understand how conflicting the situation is for me." I tried to clear up any misconceptions

"Are you asking for time…for time to make a decision?" he asked

"No! I've made my decision. I mean there is no decision to make. I mean our relationship isn't up for questioning the rest of this situation is."

"What exactly do you want from me." he asked gently

"To help me get Edward Mason back into the past so I can meet you." I explained

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" he asked

"Well if all three of us went back to the meadow we can try and determine how he came here. That would at least give us somewhere to start." I suggested

Edward growled menacingly. You will not be going anywhere with _him_." he spit the word him out as it were an insult to filthy to defile the air around us.

"I know you don't like him but we have to work together for your sake as much as his. "

"but id rather you spend as little time with him as possible " he qualified

"I won't avoid him, but I don't think he wants anything to do with me at the moment " I muttered.

"Than its his loss, ill take the child to explore the meadow tomorrow . "

"Could you not call him that, he's you so I can't help but care for him. It would mean a lot to me if you tried to get along." I appealed

"I'll try, but if he tries anything I can't be held responsible." he answered

Sensing my displeasure he reiterated. "For you, I'll give him one fair warning. If he has no sense of self preservation I can't be put at fault." he amended

"I'd appreciate that but you can't refer to him as _that child._" I said while gazing into those entrancing topaz eyes. I had to keep my thoughts coherent, I refused to allow him to dazzle me.

"I will not refer to him as Edward." He contended

"I don't want to argue with you Edward. Do you think he'd mind if we referred to him as Anthony? Seeing as it's your, I mean his middle name I thought it would be acceptable" I asked

"I assume he'd find it more acceptable than what I had in mind." Edward replied holding in a menacing growl.

"I'll just ask him." I offered

"Tomorrow, today is for us." Edward whispered once again he began to play my lullaby.

**IMPORTANT from now on all of edward masons povs will be AM POV instead of EM POV and he will be referd to as Anthony throughout the rest of the story!!! edward cullen will still be EC POV and be the only one refferd to as EDWARD **

**thanks sooooo much for sticking with me everyone i promise to be better about posting regularly. please review and tell me what you think. next chapter is either going to be in edwards pov only or both edward and anthony's povs review and tell me which youd rather have because the more you review the faster i'll be able to get an idea on how to set the next chapter up and the sooner i'll post :D oh i cant wait to write the edward vs anthony confrontation so hurry plz**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer on prologue**

Anthony POV

I couldn't believe I'd been as ridiculous as to assume Bella would want anything to do with me. Having spent as much time in the Cullen's home as I had I knew there could be no comparison. None-the-less it was a very difficult situation. I wasn't completely sure that I even wanted to return to my own time. Not unless Bella would return as well. I sighed. There was no way she'd agree to that. I knew how attached she was to my future self. I wondered why I hurt so badly. She was after all with me. My mind might be able to comprehend this , though only tenuously, my heart could not. I should return to my own time. It was clear I am not wanted here. Most of the people I've met have been accommodating, Esme and Carlisle were incredibly kind but I knew this time was not my own. Yet I knew without a doubt if Bella asked me to remain I would unquestioningly

It was getting late and I could not stay out in the woods forever. Accepting whatever would become of me at the hands of my future self I returned to the Cullen's home. Surprisingly He didn't so much as acknowledge my sudden appearance, or what would appear as sudden to a human. I climbed the stairs and found myself in what appeared to be one of the guest rooms. The closet had been filled with clothes I assumed belonged to my future self. I quickly showered in the adjoining bathroom and changed. I was almost asleep when a knock startled me. I turned into the pillow and shut my eyes. Unfortunately the knocking persisted. Knowing there was no hope of the door stopping them I muttered for the individual to enter. Still the knocking did not cease.

"If you only hear to aggravate me a suggest you leave." I called out.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't answer." A soft feminine voice replied

I sat up instantly and was at the door before anything else could be said. I slid the door open slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern showing plainly in my features.

"I only wanted to apologize if I'd hurt you at all. I didn't mean for…"

She was not able to finish her sentence. It was clear this conversation was uncomfortable for the both of us, and not only because the rest of the house could hear everything as if we were all in one room.

"It's alright Bella," I assured her

"No it's not alright, can please sit down." she asked tentatively

"Of course," I gestured to the sofa as I sat across from her in front of the desk.

I signalled for her to continue…

"This is just , it's not something I expected. You look and act exactly like him. You are Edward, But your not. What I'm trying to say is I didn't intend to lead you on. Your someone I care about but not the one I fell for. I don't intend to hurt you, and I hope I never do. But for now I just want to be good friends."

"and that's all." I muttered dejectedly

"for now… a hundred of years from now we'll find each other again." she promissd

"so you can be happy now but I have to wait a hundred years," I sighed

"I'm sorry, this isn't what I wanted to happen. "

"I know, your not that kind of a person." I replied

"How would you know that?" she asked

"I'm skilled at reading people." I answered

"Yes, yes you would be…"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Your reading peoples so well led Edwards reading minds." I explained

"You mean my future self, I may not be the one but I'm still Edward." I explained

"That's another thing, it is going to get complicated calling you both Edward." u pointed out.

"What do you suggest?" I asked. I was too far-gone. I'd give up my own name to take away her anxiety.

"I thought if we referred to you as Anthony it would make things so much less complicated."

"Fine." I agreed

"Really!" She hugged me "you're being really great about all this," she said before she turned and exited the room. I sighed and laid back in bed wondering what I was getting myself into.


	9. chapter 8

AN-sorry I haven't posted in forever things have been kind of hectic so I have been writing I'm posting a chapter now (I know it's short, sorry) and PROMISE to start posting regular long every weekend if I have time I'll post within the week as well. THANKS SOOOOOOOO much for your patience I didn't get so much as one harassing review during my leave of absence. Pl R&R and I'll do my best not 2 let u guys down again. U guys can go back 2 the summery for a refresher but remember EPOV is Edward BPOV is Bella and APOV is the past Edward who is being referred to as Anthony Mason to keep things from getting confusing.

Discaimer on prologue

BPOV

It was a nice break from the hectic events that had taken over the Cullen household. Being able to come home was allowing for a little much needed relaxation. But before I could crawl under my covers and pretend my life hadn't gone from unbelievable to insane I had to have a very uncomfortable talk with Charlie. His cruiser was parked in the driveway which meant he was home. I didn't know whether I was grateful or not. I gathered all my courage and knocked on the door. This was pathetic, I stood face to face with the Volturi and I was terrified of Charlie. He opened the door and looked very relieved.

"You're home Bella! I was worried I'd have to try and cook for myself."

"I wouldn't do that to you, I actually like having you around"

"That's nice to know." he answered while rolling his eyes

"I kind of have something I need to ask you, please hear me out before you say no."

"Alright." he answered wearily

"Some of the Cullen's rooms are being renovated , Jasper and Emmet are already bunking together and so are Rosalie and Alice but since Edward is the odd man out he doesn't have anywhere to stay…. And I was wondering …"

"You aren't going to pull the wool over my eyes, Edward must have someone besides his girlfriend who would left him bunk with them."

"You know the Cullens aren't very social with others, he needs me dad. He would sleep on the couch and you'd be here. He's a gentlemen and even if he weren't he wouldn't try anything with the police chief's daughter while he was there,"

"How long?"

"I'm not sure but if you decide for any reason that he needs to go he will."

"Fine, but I'm keeping my shot gun handy." he warned

I ran towards the phone, before he had a chance to change his mind. Maybe this would make it up to Anthony. Even if doesn't I don't like the idea of those two spending so much time together.

After speaking with Edward, Carlisle and Anthony it was decided he'd come right over and stay with me until we figured out how to get him home. Edward wasn't happy about it but he trusted me. For once it seemed like things weren't going to be complicated unnecessarily.

i'm sorry but i can no longer continue this story i will not be using this site and hope someone else will continue with it.. thnx 2 everyone whos read or reviewed and i'm sorry i havent been reliable. so this story idea is up for grabs... don't review reply or msg me plz because i wont recieve any emails that originate from this site.


End file.
